inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Taigokumaru
*Shiori *Shizu |weapons= |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |viz manga= |english tv= |anime debut=73 |final act= |manga=214 |movie= |game= |media= |japanese voice= Ryuji Saikachi |english voice= Scott McNeil }} '|大獄丸|Large Prison Circle}} was a powerful bat daiyōkai and the leader of the demon bat clan. History During the story In his past, Taigokumaru's son, Tsukuyomaru, fell in love with a human woman Shizu which angered Taigokumaru greatly. Taigokumaru was seen argueing with his son, but seemed to have given a temporary consent, as the local village had gained temporary peace. But in the end Taigokumaru, disgusted with his Tsukuyomaru's love for a human, chose to kill his own son. After that he realized that the human woman was carrying his grandchild and made a deal to protect the woman's village if she gave him his grandchild, Shiori since he needed an heir to continue maintaining the bat barrier. Eventually, the village gave Shiori to Taigokumaru, but he later broke the deal and attacked the village. Inuyasha intervened, saving the village, however, during the battle, Inuyasha could not hurt the bats due to Shiori's barrier. However, when Shiori found out that Taigokumaru had killed her father, she forced him out of the barrier, allowing Inuyasha to kill him. Even then, his spirit came out of Shiori's crystal and attacked her but he was stopped, and permanently defeated, by the spirit of his son. Personality Taigokumaru was a rather cruel and ruthless daiyōkai who cared very little for others, even his own son. Taigokumaru admitted to slaying his own son Tsukuyomaru when he threatened to leave the bat demon tribe and abandon his post as guardian of the barrier . Like most demons in general, Taigokumaru felt great superiority to humans. Taigokumaru forced Shizu to give Shiori to him and he promised that he and his bat demons would no longer attack the village if she did so; he later went back on his promise and ruthlessly attacked the village, calling Shizu foolish for believing that he would keep a promise to a mere human . Taigokumaru also appeared to be rather intelligent as well, when he noticed that Inuyasha was a half-demon like Shiori, he quickly deduced that Inuyasha must have felt sympathy for her and was recalling his own situation . It was unknown if he actually cared for Shiori, as he mentioned that he actually valued her as compared to the villagers that ostracized Shiori and didn't hessitate to sacrifice her, though this was likely a facade as he saw Shiori as only source to keep the barrier up. Powers & Abilities Flight: Taigokumaru and his offspring are demon bats and as such they can fly. Super strength: Due to his size it is safe to presume that Taigokumaru has strength that far surpasses the strength of a human and many demons. Demonic sonic blasts: Taigokumaru can fire sonic blasts from his mouth. He is able to fire one or more sonic blasts that are strong enough to create large craters in the ground or even destroy an entire village . Quotes Trivia *Even though she was a hanyō, Taigokumaru was genuinely impressed with Shiori's barrier; when she expelled everyone out of it, he was downright amazed. *He also felt that even as a half-breed, Shiori was above the villagers and that she had more of a place among the demon bats than she did with them. Whether this was out of genuine feelings for her or for the sake of his own pride is unclear. *Taigokumaru is the only yokai to be alive and a grandfather. References Category:Daiyōkai Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Sengoku Characters